The present invention relates to a measuring tool, especially for carpenters. More specifically, the present tool facilitates any work that involves cutting wall panels to the desired shape or to cut holes into a wall panel.
It is known to combine a ruler with a so-called try-square to form a combination square of which the try-square is movable back and forth along the ruler. It is also known that slide rules have a runner, the markings of which facilitate the reading across the scales on the slide rule and on the tongue of the slide rule. However, the just described tools are not suitable for the purposes of marking cut-outs in wall panels such as finishing wall panels, wallboard, sheetrock, and the like.
Heretofore it has been customary to measure the location, for example, of an electrical outlet or the like, or the lengths necessary for determining the shape of the panels, for example, around a window, by means of a measuring tape relative to a corner or to the respective studs in the walls to which the outlet or the like is connected. Such measuring is based on the assumption that the studs are equally spaced by a distance which is constant from stud to stud. The measurements correspond to a positive image.
These measurements are then used for marking the back of the panel as a negative, so to speak, whereby substantial time may be necessary for the several converting steps. Due to using the positive measurements and converting them to draw the respective negative on the back of the panel, it is easy to make mistakes and once a hole has been cut into the panel in a wrong position or when the panel has been cut into a wrong shape the panel becomes useless for the intended purpose in both instances. When the panel is to be cut into a particular shape, for example, to fit around a window or a door, the panel is usually wasted if the panel does not fit after cutting.